


无题

by bengmi



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bengmi/pseuds/bengmi
Summary: 「硬性调教」番外





	无题

　　两性畸形是在胚胎发育期间分化异常所致的性别畸形，一般根据性染色体、梁色质、性腺及外生殖器的不一致，可分型为男性假两性畸形、女性假两性畸形和真两性畸形。

　　...

　　“这段话，是在说我吗？”

　　林在范太过专注，段宜恩出了声他才知道对方到了身边。

　　“你最近在忙什么啊?”段宜恩问。

　　“一个关于人体两性的课题,”林在范顺手翻了下他葱白指尖压着的厚厚的A4纸，“这些都是资料，怎么了，有事找我?”

　　“没事就不能找你了吗。”

　　“可以。”林在范靠上椅背，拍拍大腿。

　　段宜恩推了他一把，“不坐。”然后从后面拖了张椅子挨着他坐下。

　　林在范看着他，嘴巴一噘，继续拍大腿，“过来，我抱抱你，好几天没亲亲你了。”

　　这么想好像也是。段宜恩瞬间有些委屈，皱起眉头抱怨，“你也知道，”他半天没挪步，执着的和林在范对望。

　　林在范清楚这段时间有些冷落他，但眼下这个课题很重要，就不得不舍弃一边，“快点，错过这次下次就难等了。”

　　“你就会欺负我。”段宜恩见自己没戏，硬扛着也不是个事，赌气的哼了一声，侧身挪到林在范腿上。

　　林在范搂着他的腰亲他白嫩的脸蛋儿，“我这不是爱你嘛，爱你才会想欺负你啊。”他拍拍段宜恩腿侧，“换个方向，面对着我。”

　　“不要，那样好奇怪。”

　　“哈，”林在范觉得他有点可爱，“我不是经常晚上这么抱着你么，现在怎么又觉得别扭？”

　　“你闭嘴。”闷闷的声音在耳边回响，段宜恩的脸埋进自己颈窝，热气丝丝缕缕，带着些痒意。

　　林在范当真不再说话，就这么抱着他，让他慢慢平静。

　　“在范...”细软的呢喃带着点可怜兮兮，又钻进他的耳蜗，“你为什么要研究这个？”

　　“事物的形成都必然会有他的原因，找到了根本，就可以有办法解决了。”林在范把做鸵鸟的人捞起来，才发现段宜恩整个粉粉的，是害羞以后的颜色，“你不是想要变好吗，我作为你的医师、你的男朋友，总要付诸实践。”

　　段宜恩沉默了半晌，还是把心里话说了出来，“你果然还是觉得我奇怪吧。”

　　“...是我做得不够吗，”林在范心头一紧，觉得酸涩，“我对你什么态度你应该感觉得到吧，我其实很自私的，一点也不想你好，我就喜欢你现在这样。但我觉得我不能剥夺你选择的权利，你想变好，也是正常的。”

　　漂亮的瞳孔逐渐变得湿润，盛满了感动。段宜恩吸吸鼻子，略微哽咽，“...对象是你的话，我可以...”

　　“可以什么？”林在范知道他明白了自己，心里踏实了些，也有心思开他玩笑逗他了，“是不是已经习惯依赖前面高潮了，舍不得了？”

　　“我没有！”段宜恩脸皮还是薄。

　　“骗人，我可是最直接的体验者，”林在范不正经的时候堪比流氓，抓着段宜恩不肯他走，“让我摸摸看湿了没。”

　　单纯的小白兔自然是赢不了老司机的。

　　被人诱哄着吻着嘴唇，抱到桌上褪去遮蔽，羞耻感油然而生，只是被注视着，穴口就已经让分泌的粘液打湿了一圈。

　　林在范坐回椅子上，拇指往那缝隙间擦过，就着潮湿打圈儿似的蹂躏饱涨的红豆，“你看你现在已经学会先让这里起反应了，今天我们只用这里舒服好不好？”

　　段宜恩昂起头躺在办公桌上，因为知道对方完全在自己身下，缺乏安全感却又隐隐的害羞期待，嘴里哼着细碎甜腻的呻吟，但没完全丢了思考，“不...前面也要你摸...”

　　稚嫩的阴茎涨出好看的粉，林在范舔舔唇握住套弄的同时，也一并吻住他涓涓流水的蜜穴。

　　口交与被插入的感觉是很不同的。舌头舔过、吮过的地方都浮起细细麻麻的痒，整个阴户都被掌控着，好像不是自己的。

　　疾风骤雨的舔吮时，耻骨会跟着发麻发痒，阴道内里会剧烈颤抖，涌起一阵灭顶的快意。而缓慢温情的舔吻时，段宜恩的腰就会扭动得特别厉害，像是分外喜爱这双唇舌给予的爱抚，会去寻找它、享受它，让它更加深入的舔进自己早已失守的地方。

　　这两种方式，都是没法消除这过分的痒意的，只会累积起来堆得越来越高，使细小的快感无限倍放大，达到最后高潮的目的。

　　“你觉不觉得你现在越来越快了？”林在范指尖怜爱的摸着他还在抽搐的穴口，阴道里帮助润滑的体液不住的随着主人的喘息一点点往外流，弄得他手指也湿黏黏的。

　　段宜恩被愉悦冲的头脑发昏，根本不想理会他说的话。但他也清楚自己身体的情况，好似只要被林在范抱着，就迫不及待的想要向他展露自己。

　　像现在这样，没用多久他就到顶了，而且是两个器官一起。

　　“我们去床上吧...”他还是不习惯在卧室以外的地方身体负距离亲密。

　　林在范点头，插在他体内的手指，恶劣的压着肉壁转了一圈，果不其然的体会到湿热的软肉猛地吸住他痉挛片刻，又脱力的松口，放这个入侵者悠哉的离开。

　　被抱着回房的路上，段宜恩已经感觉到了他的坚硬，所以跌进床铺时，他以为对方早就忍不住，要直接操他，心里还提前做好了准备，就等着那根热烫的硬物挤开层层软肉把他顶得呼吸一窒。结果，换来的却是一根冰凉的物体，很硬，但粗细不及林在范。

　　“你塞了什么东西在我里面？”

　　“一根胡萝北。”林在范拽着顶端的叶片往外拉，段宜恩的水足够多，连润滑都省了。

　　“那是什么？”

　　“一个小玩具。当时我去店里选东西，他们可能以为我买给女朋友，就给我推荐了这个。”淋漓的汁水把粉色的玻璃柱身弄得淫靡不堪，泛起情色的水光。林在范咽了口唾沫，觉得口干舌燥，强忍着冲动把这根可爱的小东西又推进了人身体。

　　敏感点很快被找到，段宜恩的声音一下变了调，只剩下时而的高昂惊叫，又可怜兮兮的流泪撒娇。

　　“舒服？”林在范单手解开自己的裤子，释放出硬了很久的性器撸动。

　　段宜恩大口喘着气，看到他的动作，眨眨眼想让视线清明一些，“一开始有点凉...而且硬硬的...”

　　玻璃的导热不算快，但它本身的冰凉在湿滑的穴道里也维持不了多久，很快就被高温捂热，暖暖的，倒也足以享受。

　　“自己拿着玩？”

　　林在范挺想看他自慰的样子。

　　可段宜恩哪有这么容易答应他，“不，要你弄，”他晃着腿，几乎快勾林在范身上。

　　“这么依赖我？”

　　段宜恩点头哼哼。林在范也没指望自己的小心思能成，捧着人小腿亲了一口，转动起嫩绿的叶片打圈儿般的缓抽急送。

　　滑溜溜的柱体缺少摩擦，想吸也吸不住，而且每次都精准的撞到那一点，让段宜恩整个阴道一直都酥麻麻的，只会反射性的收缩，完全使不上多余的力气。

　　“夹紧。”林在范摸了几把他痉挛的大腿根，俯身含住他艳红的乳头又舔又咬，还吸住他薄薄的乳晕用粗糙的舌苔频繁擦过，直至他两边都充血变得硬挺，像两颗甜味的蜜豆，点缀在白嫩的胸口。

　　“夹不住了...在范...啊啊——啊...”段宜恩的情绪此刻已经攀上了制高点，有些受不了的一直在扭身子，但林在范没停止过给予他爱抚，像是一定要把他逼到崩溃一般。

　　“没关系的...”林在范淡淡的念了句，头往下一点点深入的用口腔包裹住他涨得可怜却还被冷落的这根。手缓慢的将抽出半截的萝卜柱身重新旋进去，然后顶住某个地方，细小的戳刺，喉口渐渐收紧。

　　一方快感牵动另一方，体会到的愉悦却不仅仅两倍那么些。段宜恩舒服得牙关都在打颤，含着一口泉水的幽穴，不住往外淌着甘甜的雨露。

　　甜丝丝的味道，让人也想埋头啄饮一口。

　　“喜欢吗？”

　　段宜恩点点头，有些不太清醒。

　　“那我们再玩一次？”其实林在范还是有一点点想骗他自己玩。因为他完全想不到自己得到的回答会更令他热血沸腾，巴不得抛弃所有沉稳。

　　“不...它硬硬的...没有你的舒服...”段宜恩眼里含着些许泪花，声音娇滴滴的像是在撒娇抱怨，希望林在范更好的疼爱他。

　　林在范听得嗓子都要烧起来，一颗心跳得飞快。他的眼睛无意间瞥见段宜恩腿间被他自己一点点冲出来的柱状物，鬼使神差的招呼也不打，就快速的拔出来扔到一边换上自己的。

　　瞬间被填满的快感充满整个阴道，嫩肉裹紧侵入的热烫物体，敞开所有脆弱的敏感，与之水乳交融。

　　“是不是喜欢我这样对你？”林在范反压起他的腿，大刀阔斧却又分外温柔的在他身体里抽插，“宝贝你水好多啊，随便搅一搅都会流出来，你听听这声音，好响。”

　　段宜恩被人用那根有生命力的棒子侵占了最要命的地方，根本没法思考，咬着唇要叫又不叫的，穴口酸得不行，没多久又浇下一汪热泉。

　　“嘶...呼——”林在范被骤然的热浪弄得一激灵，强忍着释放的欲望，在他紧缩的小穴里又狠撞了一番。

　　“轻一点...在范...啊哈——”段宜恩终究还是没有扛过快感的猛兽，放声低喘哀求起来。

　　他觉得他那里湿滑滑的，林在范进出起来畅通无阻，他根本没办法掌控自己的身体，所以才会被一遍遍的送上高潮。

　　“这么多要求，你自己动好不好？”肉棒摩擦着内壁，龟头被无数稚嫩所亲吻的感觉太过美好，林在范根本舍不得收手，就想看他被自己干得欲罢不能、梨花带雨的样子。

　　段宜恩尝惯了猛烈的性爱，真慢下来又有点不满足，抓着林在范的手让他摸自己，又抬起屁股迎接身上人的操弄，“不要...我乱说的...”

　　他越是露出不愿的样子，林在范便越不顺从他。搂着人翻了个身，将他抱在自己身上坐好，分身便又进到了另一种深度。

　　“嗯啊...”段宜恩轻喘一声，嗔怪的瞪了林在范一眼。

　　这一眼很快让他付出了代价。

　　他再次被林在范抱紧身子，往下无限的压在那根硬物上，硕大的龟头撑开里面最为娇嫩的软肉，狠狠地碾住摩擦。

　　段宜恩一下便软了腰，脱力的靠在林在范肩膀，任其换着法子欺负他，“啊哈...在范...太深了...嗯...难受...”

　　“那你自己来。”林在范依着自己的速度操爽了一阵，便把他放开，享受着柔软的小穴痉挛的吸住他又可怜的松开，交媾的水声噗滋噗滋的惹得人浑身发热。

　　段宜恩开始自发的抬起腰臀获取快感。自己弄不太会有出其意料的情况存在，也就让他显得更加的从容不迫，不是在被迫接纳刺激，而是另一种舒服的享受。

　　林在范看他玩得这么好，一下又心里不平衡了，虎口掐住冠状沟，用大拇指起了一层薄茧的地方摩挲他吐着清液翕张不停地铃口。

　　“别...别总刺激这里...会射...”段宜恩拍他的手赶不走，拽也拽不开，只得一边承受着一边努力舒缓。

　　“那看看哪里先出来。”林在范凑上前用略微沙哑的性感嗓音在他耳边喘息着说，手偷偷摸上了他毫无防备的阴蒂。

　　充血的肉蒂被指腹夹在中间碾弄摩擦，再狠狠地摁下，突然的袭击令段宜恩防备不及，抽搐着大腿，嘴里含糊不清的哼了几句，便泄了个干净。

　　“看来这个小洞更快啊，宝贝的身子果然变成女孩子了。”林在范又被他喷出来的爱液淋了个透彻，舒爽得尾椎都发麻，脚趾弯起在空气里胡乱的抓了抓。

　　“还不都是你害的。”段宜恩其实没想这么快的，他一直在留意自己的状态，快到的时候便故意放慢一些，谁晓得林在范突然搞他，他退出去都还来不及，就已经从内至外交代了全部。白浊的粘液从穴口滴落出来，弄得人大腿上到处都是。

　　“你坏蛋！”

　　“我故意忍着没打乱你节奏你还骂我，嗯？”林在范拿还未射精的性器去撞他因为蹂躏得惨了而露出来的红豆，“快点，继续，我还没射呢。”

　　段宜恩难耐的闷哼一声，嘀咕着不管他了，身体却诚实的抚摸起那根每次都让他愉悦非常的巨大，默默地咽了口口水，缓慢的套弄起来。

　　“在范，你为什么当心理医师啊？”

　　“哈？”林在范从痴迷凝望他的状态中脱离出来，好笑的在他手心顶了两下，“现在是好奇这些的时候吗？”

　　“你告诉我嘛，我想知道。”段宜恩为了套出他的话，也无所谓牺牲自己。握着林在范那根充血且脉络鼓胀的深红性器，贴上自己两瓣肥厚阴唇，前后晃动着越嵌越深，用娇嫩易敏的小阴唇剐蹭大龟头。

　　林在范闭眼长吁了一口气，睁眼对方仍是一脸纯真又淫荡的模样。他喜欢得紧，摸上他的脸想亲一口，结果没亲到，就很快反应过来知道段宜恩在和他较劲了，便没硬来，只是问：“你这些都从哪儿学来的？”

　　“你的D盘。”段宜恩意外诚实。

　　D盘里放着很早之前为了给他“治疗”而找来的各种动作片，没想到他竟然看了。

　　“那你还学到了什么？”

　　段宜恩捧着他的大家伙又在上面蹭了好几个来回，脸颊染上异样的红润，有点骄傲的朝他嘚瑟，“你告诉我，我就给你看。”

　　“我告诉你可以，但你不能生气。”

　　一听他肯坦白，段宜恩想也不想的答应，身体再次落下时，他朝前塌下一点腰，将冲上来的肉物重新纳入了蜜穴。

　　“嘶哈——”紧致感足以令人头皮发麻。

　　林在范没想到他还留了这么一手，本来都以为那就是他展现的全部了，“看来学了不少啊。”他揽过段宜恩，不顾人的挣扎，将剩下的一点，直插到底。

　　可怜的呜咽，听得人血脉贲张，再多一秒也等不住，只会遵从本能的疯狂抽送。

　　“啊——好快...在范、在范——”段宜恩已经高潮过好几次，但女性的小穴还是很容易因为外界的冲撞而激起欲望，不然林在范也不会天天调侃他说他是个尤物。

　　“你不是想听我的原因吗...嗯哈...”林在范边享受着浸在这片雨林中的快感，边低喘着组织语言，“我有一个哥哥...他从小也洁癖，很严重的那种，但那时候我还小，感觉不出他...嗯啊...他对我和对别人的不同...直到后来听邻居背地里说他不懂礼貌，见到人简单的招呼也不打，我才发现...”

　　段宜恩的神色看起来不太清明，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊个不停，也不知道听进去了没有。但林在范好像就是故意挑在这个时候，把话说得断断续续，好让他听不明白。

　　可惜段宜恩捕捉重点的能力很强。

　　“你...喜欢他吗？”他抬起身子，让自己更贴近林在范的抱住他。

　　“没有，我只是觉得遗憾没有帮到他，所以看到你的时候，我就情不自禁的想要靠近你。”林在范捧着他的脸，亲昵的吻他，却尝到了一点咸味。

　　原来是段宜恩哭了。

　　他承认，他是想看段宜恩梨花带雨的模样，但不是因为这个。

　　“宜恩，你别哭，我虽然接近你是因为这个，但我爱上你，却是因为你就是你。”林在范不再疾风骤雨的狂动作，而是慢下来，轻柔的疼爱他，“你是段宜恩啊，你听听，我的心为你跳得多快。”

　　他抓住段宜恩的手按在自己胸口，震撼的心跳透过厚实的胸膛，传入温热的掌心。段宜恩哭着哭着就笑了。

　　“在范，射到我里面吧。”

　　几天后，再问起这件事，段宜恩才知道自己被骗了。哪有什么哥哥，压根就是林在范胡编乱造，为了让他吃醋好让他献身的诡计。

　　实际上，会读心理学这个专业，完完全全是因为林在范高考分数太尴尬，便眼睛一闭随便乱填的。

　　“林在范！你太过分了——！”

　　“宝贝别生气，我跪搓衣板，立马跪。”

　　FIN.

　　


End file.
